The objective is to improve the ease, cost, and efficiency of using splints to treat patients with musculoskeletal disorders. Splints are commonly used to treat sprains, fractures, muscle contraction, and spasticity. Low-temperature thermoformable (LTT) in situ to address patient treatment needs. Currently, because of relatively low strength and stiffness. LTT splint materials are only used in low load-bearing applications. High load-bearing splint applications require high- temperature then plastics or thermoset materials. High-temperature thermoplastics cannot be formed in situ and therefore are molded by trail and error to fit to patient. Thermoset materials can be molded in situ, but cannot be reshaped to optimize the fit. These limitations suggest that there is a need for-low-temperature thermoformable material that will mold directly on the patient, reshape to optimize fit, and provide the stiffness and strength required to treat high load-bearing applications. The goal to develop a fiber-reinforced LTT splint material with high strength and rigidity evaluating the strength, stiffness, and thermoformability of various fiber/matrix laminate architectures. The results will determine the feasibility of producing how strength and stiffness fiber-reinforced LTT composite materials and the potential for these materials to be used in clinical splinting applications.